


hipitome

by pointsnorth



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M, they're idiots. they're total idiots.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an innuendo in being on top of the trends in Shibuya, but this does not explore that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hipitome

Their flirting starts subtly. Discounts between 'friends', half-smiles in the mirror, nicknames. There's something pathetic and endearing about Masuoka, Neku thinks; he indulges the shopkeeper as he does all of them, but it's a dangerous game to play when Masuoka gets that weird, wistful look in his eye.  
It amps up when winter comes. Shiki drags Neku in, insists that he buy a scarf (one of the cute pastel numbers, she won't let him leave without one because look, it has a duck on it!) and giggles sheepishly when Masuoka offers to help him put it on. Being that close, actually that close, with hands around his neck and tying and fiddling, is kind of scary.  
Masuoka notices that Neku smells like coffee and smog when he breathes a little too deeply and steps back to admire his work. Neku mutters about Masuoka smelling like window cleaner and soda when Shiki lets him leave.

Sometimes, when it's quiet and he's bored mindless, Neku walks past le Grand and peeks in the window. Watching the similarly bored kid inside twirl around on his spinny chair or arrange new stock over and over is somehow entertaining. 'People watching' he calls it. More like 'Person watching', Shiki says with no small amount of jealousy.

Masuoka's first solid move is awkward and weird; his attempt at a kiss becomes more of a lunge, and they both agree to never discuss it again. A price tag from one of the waffle ties gets tangled in the infamous headphones until Rhyme picks it out, and Neku never hears the end of it.

He decides to beat Masuoka to the punch next time so that he can learn from someone who isn't a complete idiot.

Sneaking fries becomes their 'thing' when they do manage to hang out (when Neku realises that dying or being alone isn't to his best interest, of course). Sneaking fries and sharing the long ones mouth to mouth also becomes their 'thing'. It's a genius move on Neku's part, really. Who doesn't like fries?

They share shallow secrets in lunch breaks, between bites and hasty looks around for one of their inside sources' managers. Hisataka isn't the weirdest name Neku's heard, but he can't get used to it. HT is perfectly fine. Neku, to his credit, seems to be making friends much more easily than he professes to have done when he was younger. Shallow secrets are fine.

When Beat roughly asks if they're 'goin' out or somethin', it's a kind of yes. And that's totally cool.


End file.
